Just a Simple Bet
by Neopuff
Summary: [NejiTen SasuSaku] Gai makes a bet with Kakashi for matchmaking. You'll see Naruto and Lee being idiots, others teams being confused, and Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke being very, very annoyed! A little NejiSaku SasuTen ew. In other words pure chaos.
1. The Bet

Ok, thoughts in italics.

Disclaimer: Goddammit! You people all know I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did, then this would be an actual episode!

Gawd. Neopuff

**Just A Simple Bet** Chapter 1: The Bet 

"RIVAL!" Gai Sensei was running up to the copy nin, yelling and jumping around like an idiot. Kakashi just sighed and went back to his book.

_My God… leave me alone Gai…_

"Rival!" Gai Sensei repeated, this time all up in Kakashi's face.

He sighed. "What?" Kakashi slightly looked up from his book, seeing Gai's smiling, yet disturbing face.

Gai took his pointer finger and swung it into Kakashi's face. "I challenge you to…" Kakashi already got bored and turned back to his book. "Aww… C'mon!" Gai went into a slump. "Can't you at least hear what the challenge is?!"

Kakashi looked up out of pity. "Fine," He closed the book and faced the spandex-wearing sensei. "What is your challenge?"

"We both know that there is an interesting couple in each of our groups…" Gai started.

Kakashi shuddered, thinking Gai wanted to see which one of them could get their kunoichi to fall in love with them first.

"I'm talking about yours and my prodigy and kunoichi," Gai went into his nice-guy pose. "I can tell that they like each other, but are afraid of rejection." He put his hands over his heart in an over-dramatic pose.

Kakashi sighed, knowing what Gai was about to say.

"So I bet that I can get Tenten and Neji together in 5 days and you can't get Sakura and Sasuke together in close the amount of time!" Gai put his finger on Kakashi's, uh, nose, I guess.

"Uh… what?" Kakashi asked pathetically.

"And I said that I bet I can get my prodigy and kunoichi together in 5 days and you can't!" Gai smiled.

"Hmm…" Kakashi took a look back at his book. "And what do you mean by, together?" He smiled evily.

Gai Sensei twitched. "No!" He scolded Kakashi's disturbing fantasies. "I mean together by knowing each other's feelings, not anything in that book of yours!"

"Hn," Kakashi smirked. "What if they want to…"

"No way!" Gai Sensei twitched at the thought of 12 year olds doing things like that. "We just need to get them to go on an official date! That means that one has to ask the other one out!" Nice-guy pose.

Kakashi smirked again. "Well I'm already halfway done." He recalled Sakura telling Sasuke she loves him all the time.

"But it's going to be difficult to get the Uchiha to admit his feelings…" Gai smirked.

Kakashi thought back at Sasuke being such a loner, and really hating when Sakura gets all 'I love you' on him. "Oh crap," Kakashi also thought about Gai's two students, one which was almost as bad as Sasuke. "Well, ok. This should be interesting,"

"Also," Gai added in. "Your free student can help!"

_Naruto…_ Kakashi thought about his student's obsession with Sakura. _Helping to get Sasuke and Sakura together..?_ It was impossible. But, also, it would be fun. "Ok," He said to Gai. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win," Gai smiled evily. "Then you have to go around Konoha singing, 'I lost to Maito Gai! He is greater than me in every way!' in a ballerina tutu! Bwahaha…"

Kakashi sighed at the evil laughter. "And if I win?"

"You can decide,"

Kakashi pondered for a moment, and then you could almost see him smiling. "If I win, you have to go around Konoha saying, 'Youth is wasted on the young! I have no youth left and I just steal it from my lover and student, Rock Lee…"

Gai cut him off. "I will not call young Lee my 'lover,' as you call it," Gai pouted. "It is wrong,"

"Fine, 'Youth is wasted on the young! I have no youth left and I just steal it from my student, Lee! Also I love ponies and if I were one my name would be Peggy!' in a pony suit," Kakashi silently laughed and crossed his arms.

"Peggy?" The green spandex-wearing jounin commented. "Ah, whatever. Well, time starts…" He took a look at his watch. Tick, tock, tick, tock, ti… "NOW!!!" Gai Sensei ran over to Lee to discuss his plans.

"Hn," Kakashi slowly got up. "Wait. What am I doing? I've got 5 days," He reminded himself, and got back to his book.

"Young Lee!" Gai Sensei shouted to his favorite student.

"Yes Sensei?" Lee came up to his almost identical sensei.

"I need your help with a project," Gai Sensei told his eager student.

"Yes sensei!" Lee put a hand against his forehead. "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me…" Gai Sensei started. "…get Neji to ask Tenten on a date!"

Lee had a confused look for a second but shook it off. "Why sensei?" He looked up at his sensei strangely.

Gai studdered. "Well…" He started to think of a better reason besides a bet. "Uh… I think they'll… work better… together… if they go on a date..?"

Lee gleamed. "That makes sense!" He jumped up. "But what about me?"

"Well young Lee," Gai put a hand on his students shoulder. "You work well enough with everyone!"

Lee smiled. "GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tears and hugs all around.

"….." Came from a figure in the bushes. "Me… and…" The figure looked back towards another figure practicing kaiten. "Neji?" She flushed a bit but shook it off.

"Huh?" Neji walked over to his teammate sitting on the ground. "What do you need?"

Tenten just sighed and stood up. "It's nothing," She figured if Gai tried anything, she could tell Neji then.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess I could just get it over with now," He closed his finished book and started walking over towards team 7's training ground.

Sasuke was training with Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright, that's enough training for today, Naruto," Kakashi walked up to his blonde student, trying to make up an excuse to separate him from the others.

"But I just got here 5 minutes ago…" Naruto started to question but Kakashi quickly covered his mouth and pulled him away.

"Just keep practicing, I need to talk to Naruto alone," Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke, who were staring at Naruto trying to bite Kakashi's hand.

After another 20 seconds, Kakashi figured he had brought Naruto far enough away to explain what he was doing. "Alright Naruto, listen to me," He started to explain. "You're not gonna like what I say at first, so just wait until I finish,"

"Ok, so what is it sensei?" Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"I need you to help me…" He sighed in embarrassment, if that's even possible for Kakashi. "Get, Sasuke, to ask… Sakura… on a…" Sighs. "…date…"

"WHAT!?!?" Naruto screamed and pointed at his sensei. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!???" _Why the hell does HE wanna do that?_

"I said you should let me finish," Kakashi was sure his plan would work. "If Sakura finally goes out with Sasuke, she'll be happy, right?"

"She shouldn't."

"…" Kakashi sighed again. "And if Sasuke goes out with her, he'll be rude and abusive, right?" _Or maybe not…_

Naruto's eyes perked up. "Yeah…"

"And then Sakura will realize that she didn't really like Sasuke at all," Kakashi hated himself for this. "And she'll break up with him and come running to you for comfort," _Or just ignore it and go bragging to Ino…_

"DATTEBAYO!!!" Naruto jumped up in the air, fist first. "YEAH! I'll definitely help you, Kakashi-sensei!" He smiled and squealed some more, fantasizing about Sakura obsessing over him instead of Sasuke!

"Perfect," Kakashi, uh, I don't know, but I could've sworn he smiled!

"So Sasuke," Sakura dodged a kunai. "What do you think Kakashi Sensei wanted Naruto for?"

"Hn," Sasuke thought for a moment. "He probably just got in trouble again," _That idiot…_

"Cheah, what a dork!" Sakura smiled and twtched a little. _I wonder what he did this time…_

"Alright my youthful student," Gai Sensei was on one knee with a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Here's the plan…"

Gai whispered something into Lee's ear. (Oh like I'd tell you people _now_)

"Yosh!" Lee jumped up. "What should I do first?"

"I need you to go find out if I was right," Gai Sensei told his young student.

"Alright sensei, but there is no need!" Lee put his hand against his forehead. "You are always right!" Then he ran off towards the Hyuuga household.

What a kid… 

"NEJI!" Lee screamed towards his teammate. "I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOOOU!!!"

Neji was still sparring with Tenten, and having Lee running towards them was not his idea of a good time. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away…_

Lee got up to them and saw Tenten was there, too. "Uh, Tenten? Can I borrow Neji for a minute?"

Neji flinched. _What can he need to ask me that Tenten can't hear it?_

"Sure," Tenten smiled and walked away.

After about 10 seconds, Lee went straight up in Neji's face. "Neji!"

"What…"

"I want to know…" The genin took a dramatic pause. "What. You. Think. About… Tenten!"

"Tenten is a strong kunoichi, a weapons mistress, and she my training parter." Neji answered quickly and as accurately as he felt possible.

"Yes… but I mean, how do you feeeel about her…?" Lee's eyes got big and he put as much emphisis as possible.

Tenten, at Ichiraku Ramen, sneezed.

"Well I hope nobody's saying anything bad about you," The ramen dude assured her.

"Feel?" Neji thought for a second. _What does he mean by feel? _In just another second, Neji figured out what his teammate was implying, forcing him to turn a light shade of pink.

Noticing this, Lee jumped up and started laughing. "HA! I knew it! You luuurve her!"

"Do… not…" _I know I don't love Tenten. _Neji tried to excuse his, uh, pink-ness but Lee interrupted him.

"Neji and Tenten, sitting in a tree!" The 'Green Beast of Konoha' taunted. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes luuuurve… then come marriage! Then comes Neji Junier in the baby carriage!" He even thought up his own little dance, which, during some parts, you wish you hadn't seen.

Neji turned even redder, out of embarrassment or anger, I don't know. But there was some anger, or he probably wouldn't have grabbed Lee's shirt and thrown him straight into the air.

"NOT TRUE!" Neji screamed up at the little green and orange he could see.

Back at Ichiraku, Tenten was just finishing up her ramen when suddenly…

"AAAHHHH!!!" Lee fell out of the sky and behind Tenten. _Oww…_

"Lee?" Tenten sighed. _I guess he's done talking to Neji…_ "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Lee got up slowly and painfully. "Never better," He noticed that Tenten was around and Neji wasn't, so it was time to check with her! "Umm… can you come with me for a minute?"

"Uh.. sure… whoa!" Tenten yelled as Lee pulled her to a secluded area. "What do you want?" She asked Lee angrily.

"I want to know…" Lee did the same as he did with Neji. "What. You. Think. Of. Neji."

_What brought this up?_ "Uh, well… he's a strong shinobi, is from the Hyuuga clan, and my training partner. What of it?" Tenten answered him straight.

_Geez . Gai Sensei's right, those two do belong together._ "I know that, but I meant how do you feeeel about Neji?" Lee smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Tenten knew what he meant, but she was different from Neji and held back any blushes If necessary, to Lee's dissapointment. "LIKE I'D TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!" She punched him and Lee went straight into the ground. _Gawd…_

"Gai sensei?" Lee walked up to his sensei, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes my youthful Lee!" Gai sensei greeted Lee with a warm smile. "Did you find out if I was correct or not?"

"Well… kind of…" Lee stammered. "Neji blushed when I mentioned Tenten, so I know he likes her. But Tenten… I have a feeling she'd only talk to a girl about stuff like that!"

"That's alright, Lee!" Gai sensei assured him. "Just get Ino or Hinata to do it!"

"What about Sakura?" _My beautiful flower…_ Lee implored.

"Well… uh…" _Lee can't know about this bet…_ Gai sensei stuttered. "She and Tenten, aren't as close as Hinata or Ino and Tenten……….?"

"Oh!" Lee perked back up. "Alright sensei, I will go get one of them!" He leaped into the air, obviously forgetting about the big bump on the back of his head.

"Wait Sensei," Naruto pointed at Kakashi. "Why do you wanna do this?"

"So…" _Aww… crap. What'll he believe? Oh, wait…_ Kakashi smiled. "So you can get your girl!"

Naruto smiled. "Well, I guess that is a good reason… alright! Now, what're you gonna do?"

(I'll give you this one) "We're gonna set them up in a romantic setting…" Kakashi recalled part of his book where the guy tried to get the girl to fall for him. "And then… uh…" _What was it…? Damn… uh…_

"Then..?" Naruto asked impatiently. "What?"

"Then…we…" Kakashi came up with the simplest answer possible. "Wait. And if something goes wrong, I'll have you interfere!"

"……." Naruto just stared at his seemingly crazy teacher. "Uh… okay… Let's go get some fancy-looking stuff!" He smiled. _Kakashi-sensei is so weird sometimes…_

"Hey, uh, Ino!" _Yeah that's it!_ Lee ran towards the blonde, waving his hands in the air.

_Oh great, him._ "Hi, Lee," Ino cracked a smile. "What'cha need?"

"I need to ask a favor of you," He was right next to her now. "Can you find out if Tenten likes Neji for me? Pleeeeeeaaaase?!?" He got down on his knees and begged.

Ino twitched. "Why?"

"I don't really know," Lee confessed. "Gai Sensei wanted to know,"

"Alright," Ino shrugged. "Just stay here,"

Ino walked around Konoha until she finally found Tenten. "Tenten! Hi!" She waved.

"Hi,"_ Oh, crap. What's her name? I know it begins with an i… aw scr_e_w it! _Tenten decided. "Uh, sorry, but what's your name again?"

"It's Ino,"

"I'm sorry,"

"That's ok, I guess I'm used to it," Ino lied through her teeth. "Well, I wanted to just have a girl talk with you!"

"Umm… ok," Tenten smiled. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"How about our number 1 subject?"

…_Dammit…_ "And what would that be?" The brunette asked.

"Boys!" Ino shouted matter-of-fact—ly.

Tenten flinched. _Don't say what I think you're gonna say… _

"So do you like Neji as much as everyone says you do?" Ino smiled evily.

Tenten eyes widened. "As much as everyone says?" She quoted. "As how much does who say..?"

Ino sighed in confusion. "People think you like Neji," She looked straight into Tenten's eyes. "A lot,"

"Well how'd they figure, I mean, why do they say that!?" _She knows, I know she knows… dammit dammit dammit…_ Tenten accidentally admitted.

"I don't know…" Ino replied sheepishly. "Maybe because it's obvious…"

Tenten looked up. "Are, are you serious?" She sighed. "Do, do you think he knows?"

"Probably not," Ino reassured her upset comrade. "Guys never know who you like when you like them… well… unless you go up and tell them…"

Tenten forced a chuckle. "Yeah, right," She checked back in her memory, just in case. "Nope," She breathed heavily. "He has no idea,"

End Chapter

Man, at first I wanted this to be a oneshot, but I cannot make oneshots! I hate that!


	2. The Start

A/N:

Hokay, I felt good about the last chapter and I got some good reviews! Thanks everybody!

Anyways, thoughts are always in Italics.

Love your bud Neopuff

Just a Simple Bet 

Chapter 2: The Start

"So, Kakashi sensei," Naruto looked straight into his teacher's eyes… eye. "What do you want me to do first?"

"First…" _Candles might be good… _Kakashi pondered, tapping his chin. "We'll need a romantic setting, like I said, so a candlelit dinner would be nice,"

"Ok," Naruto had his eyes closed, trying to picture the scene. _Sigh… Sakura will love this… _"I see where you're going with this. You'll probably want me to sneak them little letters telling them to get all dressed up and come to a specific place…"

"…but make sure it's from a secret admirer," Kakashi thought of laughing, but stopped himself. _Sasuke might be used to this sort of thing, though…_

"But Kaka-sensei," Naruto opened his eyes. "Isn't Sasuke used to that sort of thing?"

"Actually," He had a feeling Naruto would ask that. "Sasuke doesn't normally get secret admirers, normally girls just walk up to him and tackle him,"

"Hm…" Naruto agreed. _Stupid Sasuke… he always gets all the girls…_ "That's true. So you think he'll be more interested?" _He'll probably think it's Hinata or something from the shyness of it._

"Well, we can only hope!" Kakashi told Naruto. "Now, go get the fancy dinner set up and I'll write the letters,"

"Alright!" Naruto started running towards the market, when he remembered something. _Wait, I'm not spending my money on this! _He ran back quickly.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Give me money," Naruto held out a hand.

Kakashi sighed. _Damn… I forgot about that…_ He gave Naruto some money. "Alright, now go buy some nice things, and I don't want to see you at Ichiraku Ramen buying yourself a big, expensive bowl! I don't pay for those things, Iruka does!"

"Alright sensei…" Naruto responded. _He's right, Iruka-sensei does buy me ramen a lot._ "I'll go now!"

"Well you do realize," Ino sighed at Tenten. "That even though he doesn't know, everyone in Konoha does. Including everyone related to Neji. If I were you, I'd rather tell him myself then have a friend's little sister blurt it out to him!" Ino got up and laughed in her head. _I feel so sorry for Tenten, but that was good advice. I should start doing this more often! _She started walking out. "Seeya later, Tenten!" She smiled and walked back towards Lee.

"B…bye…" Tenten's voice was barely audible. _Tell him myself… that cold-hearted bastard! He wouldn't like me that way anyways! He always like, "Fate… destiny… byakugan!" Gawd. I shouldn't like him! It's stupid!_

"Uh… miss?" The Ichiraku Ramen guy tapped Tenten's shoulder. "Are you gonna buy some ramen? 'Cause we have other customers, you know," He motioned towards a person or two being forced to stand up while eating their ramen.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll leave!" Tenten's voice was back to reality, but her mind sure wasn't._ Neji…_

"Alright Lee," Ino walked up to him.

"Does she like him?" Lee hyperly jumped up and down in front of Ino.

"Yeah," Ino started. "A lot…"

"I KNEW IT!" Lee screamed and pumped a fist into the air. Then he started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Stop it, Lee!" Ino grabbed his shoulder, which made him pause. "If you do anything to embarrass Tenten because I told you that, I swear…" Her face looked serious and worried at the same time.

"Do not worry Ino," Lee assured her. "I would never do anything to hurt Tenten!"

"Good," Ino let him down gently. "Now go off to Gai-sensei or whatever!"

Lee thanked Ino once again and set off.

He's so weird…

Kakashi sensei was having fun pretending to be Sakura and Sasuke.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I think it's time we had a little conversation, face-to-face. Will you please_

_meet me at Yakiniku Q at 7:00? I'd really appreciate it. You're just so lovely and_

_nice to look at!_

_Love,_

_ A Secret Admirer_

"Ah Kakashi," The copy nin told himself. "You've done it again! Now it's time for Sasuke's letter!"

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your pink hair is so lovely! Will you please meet me at Yakiniku Q so I can_

_touch it? I was thinking sometime around 7:00! I think you are wonderful and a very strong kunoichi! I'd love to see _

_you!_

_Love,_

_ A Secret Admirer_

"It's because I rule, that's why," Kakashi laughed at his own words, then went back to his book. _Naruto will be back soon to tell me where and when it should happen._

"That's great, young Lee!" Lee just finished telling Gai-sensei how Tenten felt. "I knew it was true!"

"You're so amazing Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tears and hugs.

After the hugs…

"So Gai-sensei!" Lee asked his idol eagerly. "What should we do to get them together?"

"Just set up a good mood," Gai-sensei replied. "They like each other, so that means this should be easy as cake to win!"

"Win?"

"Uh…I mean…uh…" The 'Green Beast of Konoha' searched for some new words. "…succeed..?"

"Oh!" Lee smiled. "Ok sensei! What should I do?"

"Well, you make sure they come to Yakiniku Q at 7 tonight!" Gai sensei smiled.

"Yes sensei!" _Now to think of how…_ Lee smiled again. "I'll go think of a strategy right now!"

Sasuke opened his mailbox to find a letter _Sealed with a Kiss_. Haha no not really.

_Another one… _Sasuke opened it up and read the extremely corny letter. "Sigh…" _A secret admirer… that's new. I guess I should give her a chance…_

Sasuke saw that the note said, "7:00," and also that it was 6:30, so he started to get ready.

He went inside his home, took a shower, and picked out a nice-looking outfit. By that time it was 6:45.

"A note?" Sakura opened her mailbox to find an extremely corny looking letter. _Is this another note from Lee? _She opened and read it.

"Beautiful… pink…hair…" She twitched. _It has to be Lee. I guess I'll go with him on this one date, maybe then he'll stop it with the letters._ She looked at the nearest clock. "6:30! I have to get ready!"

Sakura ran inside, took a really quick shower, picked out a pretty red dress with white flowers, and put her hair up in a bun. By that time it was 7:06.

"DAMMIT!" She picked up the front of her dress and ran outside towards where she and "Lee" were going to meet.

Lee was sitting on his bed, thinking of the best way to get Neji and Tenten to the same place.

He looked up at his clock. _5:30 already! I had better hurry or I'll be too late!_ "I could knock them out and stuff them into bags…but then they wouldn't look very nice…."

Lee tapped his chin.

"Ooh!" A light bulb flickered as it turned on for one of the very first times. "I know! I could tell them that a bad guy kidnapped their parents and will kill them if Neji and Tenten don't come there all dressed up!"

…

"Wait…Tenten doesn't have parents…"

Lee smacked himself on the head. "This shouldn't be so hard!" He thought for a moment, then the light bulb cracked from overuse. "I got it!" He burst out of the room, sending papers and his man-diary flying.

Kakashi-sensei walked into Yakiniku Q very casually.

"Hello sir, is there something I can help you with?" A weird waiter-dude asked the copy nin. "Yes,"

"Yeah, I'd like to reserve a table for two…"

"Ah! And who's the lucky lady?" the waiter-dude smiled. His nametag said Fred. "Word on the street is that Mitarashi Anko has been eyeing you! Yes."

Kakashi shuddered. "Actually…Fred, it's not for me." _Anko? What the hell…_

"Oh," Fred laughed. "Well then, I lied. Anko doesn't like you that way. At least, I've never heard it. I'm just supposed to tell customers this kind of thing to make them happier! Yes." _Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger…_

"Oooohhh… kay then." _That was weird._ "Well, when Uchiha Sasuke comes in, seat him at table 3. Then when Haruno Sakura comes in, seat her at the same table."

"I know the Uchiha boy, but I'm not sure I know what this girl looks like, yes," Fred commented politely.

"Well…" Kakashi thought about the most noticeable and original feature on Sakura. It was very, very hard. (IF ANY OF YOU THINK THAT'S NOT SARCASM, YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR) "She's got pink hair." _Hey! I know what would be funny!_

"Weird. Well, alright then, is that all sir? Yes?"

"Actually, keep them blindfolded. It'll be funnier!" Kakashi almost turned around and left, when he remembered. "Also, I'm gonna need a table for me and a student so we can keep watch. Not too close, not too far, ok?"

"Very good, sir." Fred wrote down everything he heard and went to the next customer. "Yes."

A minute later, Maito Gai walked into the same place.

"Yes…sir?" Fred asked the…green, skin-tight suit wearing shinobi.

"I'd like to reserve a table for two, but they might come in at different times, so make sure they go to the same table," Gai-sensei answered.

"Names?"

"Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

"…"

"Last name?" Fred asked.

"She doesn't have a last name," Gai answered quickly.

"That's weird."

"I know."

"Ok, can you describe her then?"

"She's got really big buns," Gai-sensei said, which caused a lot of people to stare at him.

"GOODNESS!" Fred sha-macked Gai across the face. "You sir, are extremely perverted! Yes."

"Ow!" Gai-sensei rubbed his face gently. "I meant her hair! She wears buns in her hair! I've never seen it any different!" The people started to giggle slightly instead.

"Oh," Fred looked at Gai-sensei's cheek. "I'm so sorry sir. Yes."

"It's quite all right." He put his hand down. "Now, I was thinking table 4, is it open?"

Fred looked at his paper. Mostly it was games of tic-tac-toe, but you could see reservations as well. "Yes."

"Also, I would like…"

"Are you going to ask me to blindfold them?" Asked Fred, assuming the worst. "Yes?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would put alcohol in their food (just in case it's going too slow), but that's much better!"

Fred stared wide-eyed at Gai, but shook it off. "Very good, sir. Will that be all?"

"Actually, I'll need a table for me and my young student, not too close to the couple, but not too far, either."

"Yes sir." Fred finished another game of tic-tac-toe and then wrote down what Gai said.

_Neji…_ Tenten walked through town, wondering about Neji. _Pssh. I shouldn't be thinking about him when I'm going on a mystery date…_ "Ha!" Tenten laughed out loud and a couple people stared at her for a second. _What if Lee told me to go because it was him? Ha! Yeah right! Woo! Big laugh there! Ha…_

She was wearing a beautiful Chinese dress with her hair up with a pink flower, with some hair hanging down in her face.

_Why the hell am I doing this…?_ Neji asked himself as he walked towards Yakiniku Q. _A stupid secret admirer person that Lee probably said just to embarrass me in public. I'll go there, wait all night for the girl, then everyone will think a girl stood me up. _"Ha!" This time everyone stared at Neji. _If a girl doesn't come within 10 minutes, I'm leaving._

He was wearing a tux. A black tuxedo with his hair up in a normal ponytail, making his hair look a lot more thin than usual.

"People are weird, 'cause I've been staring at people all day," a random person from the crowd said.

_I'm taking this too seriously. Lee wouldn't, let alone couldn't, think of a plan like that. He's too… Lee-ish._

_Alright Lee, _Sakura walked through the crowd, fixing her hair as she did so. _I'll make this so uncomfortable you'll never want to date me again! Ha! If my hair looks like Tenten's, he'll be so freaked out!_

_Why did I agree to this? It's so stupid. _Sasuke walked down the road. _A secret admirer. What bullshit. It's probably Ino or Sakura again._ Even though he figured it was one of them, his feet kept moving.

Sasuke was wearing a tux similar to Neji's, but his hair was in the usual goose-like position.

"And it has begun," Fred stated as he saw a Hyuuga Neji walk towards Yakiniku Q. "Yes."

End Chapter

For the Neji tux ponytail thing, if you go to and you search for Naruto opening 9, you'll find it. The best pic of him like that is at the 40 second point.

And I don't know if everyone gets the Fred Fredburger "yes" reference, but it's from a show called "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," in an episode called "Keeper of the Reaper."

He's awesome.

The Sealed with a Kiss is a really old song. I just know it cuz of my parents.


	3. Stupid Fred Fredburger

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews everybody! And just to be nice, I'll mention some:

'A'lusy  
Litepurplelotus  
elegant-shining-moon  
Buttercupgal  
tomboy901  
and Angelgirl18647

Just some. Not all. Sorry to the rest of you if you wanted to be mentioned - Maybe next time.

This is where the SasuTen and NejiSaku (HATE!) comes in. I'm ok at writing crack pairings (yesh NejiSaku is crack live with it) but I just don't like it very much.

Also, all you people who said what you think would happen in later chapters, please don't do that again. Sorry, but some people couldn't figure it out and if they look it's gets spoiled for them so..yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Naruto. But one day I will own Shino and he will learn to love me!

Ok, the italics are annoying, but the show must go on!

Just a Simple Bet 

Chapter 3: Stupid Fred Fredburger

Recap:

"_And it has begun," Fred stated as he saw a Hyuuga Neji walk towards Yakiniku Q. "Yes."_

"Hi, I'm…" Neji started as he walked up to the waiter, as you all know, Fred Fredburger.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Fred smiled. "We've been expecting you!"

"You…have?"

"Yes, ok," Fred laughed evilly in his head. _Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger…I mean bwahaha… _"You know how a blind date works, right?"

"..." Neji had NEVER been on a date before, although his fangirls had asked him soo many times. It was extremely embarassing, so he just shook his head.

Now, although in Billy and Mandy he was, here, Fred Fredburger is no idiot. "Allllrighty then. Here's your blindfold,"

Neji's eyes widened slightly. _Oh haha, blind date. I get it now. _"Ok, hand it over," He took the cloth and tied it around his head, covering his eyes completely.

"Oh yeah, that blindfold stops you from using Byakugan, Mr. Hyuuga-Clan, so don't even bother trying," Apparently a master at lying, Fred smiled evilly.

Neji sighed. "Hn." _Dammit. _He was pushed to his table by Fred.

"She'll be here soon, don't you worry," Fred assured Neji. "Before then, would you like to order a drink?"

"Hn."

"…" Fred stared and sighed. _I hate kids…_ "Alrighty then, looks like I have another customer anyway," He walked back to see a Mr. Sasuke Uchiha waiting.

"Hn."

"I assume you'll want your blindfold for your blind date?"

Sauske opened his eyes. _That's not even mildly funny._ "Yeah sure."

"Here you go!" Fred handed to him. "Oh, and don't bother with your little 'Sharingan eyes,' this is a specially designed for you," He pointed at Sasuke as he lied through his teeth.

"Hn." _Greeeaaaaat… _

"Alright, let's go to your table…" Fred dragged him along, then went through the same thing he did with Neji.

He sighed. "She'll come soon," Fred walked over and greeted a bunch of random people I don't feel like telling you about.

"Thank you Ambassador Jim," Fred shook the Ambassadors hand and showed him to his table, after receiving a nice, $5000 tip.

Tenten walked up to the counter. "Hello?"

Fred smiled. "How many?"

"Uh, I assume he's already here."

Fred opened his eyes. "Oh, just one second!" He searched through his pockets until he found the stained and crayon-written on paper. He looked at it, then at her.

_Buns…? No. Pink…? I don't see pink._ "Would you mind spinning around?" Fred motioned to her, spinning his pointer finger.

"O-ok…" Tenten spun around, revealing her bright pink flower hair tie.

"Ok, you look very lovely," _Pink… I guess so._ He held out a blindfold. "Here you go!"

"What's this for?"

Fred twitched. _Dang… she actually knows how these things go…_ "Uh, well… it's resturaunt policy!"

Tenten looked behind Fred at all the people talking to each other happily, without blindfolds. "…"

Fred twitched again. _Crap…_ "For kids!" He said quickly.

Tenten saw some kids running around, without blindfolds on. "…"

"Just take it."

"Alright," Tenten took the cloth and tied it around her eyes.

"You don't happen to have any special, see-through thing with your eyes, do you?"

"No…"

"Good!" Fred smiled and led her to the table. He coughed twice to show that he was there with a girl. "Eh hem! Your date is here."

Tenten sat down, opposite of Sasuke. "Uh… hi?"

"Ah, young love!" Fred laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. Sasuke and Tenten shot him invisible (but just as effective) glares.

He left, scared.

"What a freak," Tenten laughed. _Is this Neji?_

Sasuke's eyes opened, though it doesn't really matter. _This doesn't sound like Sakura OR Ino._ "Hn."

(Fred)

"Hello young lady! I assume your on a secret date?" Fred smiled. _I've got this stuff down._

"Yeah… but I've just got one question," Sakura asked hesitantly.

_Buns equals yes. Yes._ "Yes?"

"Did a Rock Lee or Naruto Uzumaki go in here eariler?" She stared straight into his eyes, wanting a for sure answer. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…_

"Uh, no…" Fred twitched. He has some medical problem with twiching around young girls. "But here's your blindfold."

"Uh… ok…" Sakura took it and tied it around her eyes.

"Hey Mommy! I wanna blindfold too!" Tommy told his mommy while tugging on her dress.

"Of course honey, but it comes out of your allowance."

"Awww…MAN!!!" Tommy huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Alright, I'll take you to your date now," Fred sighed and pulled Sakura towards Neji's table.

Sakura sat down across from him.

"Ok, here's your date," Fred smiled.

"…hi…"

"Hn."

Sakura leaned back in her seat. _Well… I don't think it's Sasuke, it doesn't sound like him. But I've been wrong before!_

Neji thought of using Byakugan but stopped himself. _That would be dishonest. I agreed not to._

(Sasuke and Tenten)

"So…uh…" Tenten paused. "What should I call you on this date?"

Sasuke flinched at the word date. "Just call me…" _Heh… I guess it could be Sakura or Ino still… you never know…_ "…call me… Snake." _I love snakes, I have no idea why…_

"Snake… interesting…" Tenten flinched. _Who could it be?_ "You can call me Panda, then, if we're going by favorite animals."

"…p..anda..?" Sasuke frowned. _Panda? What the hell… well... I gues it's better than Snake…_ "…ok…Panda… what do you want to eat?"

"I'm in the mood for nori dango…how about you?" Tenten smiled weakly.

"I think I'll have kushi dango…" Sasuke answered quickly. _Wait… do I have to pay for this?_ "And just to check real quick… what are you having for dessert?"

"Wow… you've really planned far ahead!" Tenten giggled. "Chichi dango, if that's ok with you…"

"…" Sasuke sighed. "Yeah… that's what I'm having, too…"

(Neji and Sakura (Also, I'd just like to say right now, I HATE THIS PAIRING! That is all))

"Ok…" Sakura wiggled around a little in her seat. "Should we order something?"

"Well… it's a dango shop…" Neji sighed. "…so I assume we should order dango..?"

Sakura giggled. "No, I think I'd rather have some yakizakana…"

"You would?" Fred stepped into the conversation suddenly. "Well that's ok, we have that too!"

"Well actually I…" Sakura started to explain but Fred left to complete her order. "Crap…"

"What's wrong?"

"I hate yakizakana…" Sakura sighed.

"It's alright, I'll order something you like and we can just switch." Neji offered to his mystery date.

"You like grilled fish?" Sakura questioned in disgust.

Neji sighed. "No…"

"Then why would you…" Sakura started to question her date's kindness, but was stopped with a finger to her mouth.

"Because life will still go on," Neji smiled! ZOMG! and leaned back in his seat.

Sakura giggled. "Ok, well I'd like some botchan dango!"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Well… it's just that that's the kind of dango people always see in anime shows!"

"So? It's colorful."

"…that's my point…"

Sakura sighed. _Boys are so weird sometimes…_ "Fine then, how about some goma dango then? It's sweet and salty at the same time! Is that exciting enough for you?" She said sarcastically.

Neji sighed. _She sounds almost like Tenten now…_ "Yeah, sure."

(Kakashi and Naruto, no they aren't there yet)

Naruto was outside Kakashi's house, knocking on his door. "KAKA-SENSEI!? HURRY UP!!"

No answer.

"I'm gonna knock down your door!" Naruto screamed, still pounding.

No answer.

He kicked the door open, almost persuaded to scream 'DYNAMIC ENTRY!' but decided against it. Smart kid.

Although, knocking down Kakashi-sensei's door wasn't something a smart kid would've done.

"Naruto?" Kakashi looked up from his book, he was sitting in a comfy looking chair. Next to him was pervy-sage, and it was pretty obvious that they were discussing… **the** book.

"…and I'm pretty sure that Jerry shouldn't stop chasing Rebecca…" He looked up. "NARUTO! This isn't what it looks like!"

"ARE YOU GUYS GAY OR SOMETHING!?!?"

"Gay?" Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and twitched. "No, he was getting advice from me for his next bo…" Kakashi was interrupted by Jiraiya's hand covering his… mouth area. Yeah.

"Nothing!" Jiraiya smiled pathetically. "I was just leaving!" He quickly ran out the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi sighed and looked at his orange jumpsuit-wearing (seriously, what the hell?) student.

"Sakura and Sasuke have their date tonight!" Naruto screamed and pointed an accusing finger at his sensei. "AND YOU FORGOT!!!!!"

"Heh, so I did." Kakashi got up. "Alright, let's go."

(Gai and Lee)

"Sensei, shouldn't we go and watch Neji and Tenten on their date?" Lee asked the older version of himself as he hopped from tree to tree.

"Just 20 more laps, young Lee," Gai-sensei wasn't too far in front of his student. "We need to be warmed up."

"YOSH!" Lee screamed. "Definitely Gai-sensei!"

End Chapter

A/N: Hey how ya'll doin'? Can you tell I did food research? Well… if not… I did… and you suck.

Anyways next chapter comes after at least 10 more reviews!

Yes, 10. So make your friends read this, or you don't get no more fun stuffs.


	4. The Dates

Hi. I'd like to thank:

fire-y TeMp-Er  
TYT  
gerbilsrock245  
I Have An Alter Ego  
And… Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun

Thanks for all the great reviews everybody!

As always, italics… bum bum buuum! Equals thoughts.

It's annoying (to me anyways), but the show must go on!

Disclaimer: You know the drill - I ain't Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy!

**Just a Simple Bet**

Chapter 4: The Dates

This time we're starting with the two…youthful…green beasts of Konoha, Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

I think we came at a bad time. So…sunset, waves, Iruka-sensei (dolphin-man) jumping out of the water…all that good stuff.

(To Kaka-sensei and Naruto)

"KAKA-SENSEI!!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his sensei. "I DON'T WANNA LOOK AT PORN WITH YOU!"

People stared in disbelief at Naruto and his sensei.

"Did that kid say porn?"

"Mommy…I didn't know old people liked porn."

"How do you know what porn is?"

"Daddy showed me!"

Kakashi quickly covered his students mouth and dragged him into the store. "Naruto…you don't say things like that out loud in public…" _People are gonna be staring at me all week…_

"Well we need to go watch Sasuke and Sakura on their date!!!" Naruto yelled into his sensei's face.

"I just need to get one Icha-Icha book and we'll be out of here before you know it." Kakashi got up and grabbed the book he wanted.

"Hey Kakashi!" Jiraiya was standing behind the counter, staring down at what looked to be a…mirror. "You must be doing a lot of reading lately, I believe this is the 3rd visit this week."

Naruto glared at the copy nin.

"Heh…yeah." Kakashi paid the toad sage and walked casually out with Naruto.

"Yosh!" Naruot pumped a fist up in the air. "Now we can finally go!!" _He better not say anything…_

"…"

"Kaka-sensei?"

"…"

Naruto looked next to him. No sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Hn? Oh, yeah, right." Kakashi was back a mile away, Naruto's scream was barely audible to the mask-wearing ninja. He saw Naruto coming back quickly.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let's go already!" Naruto screamed into his sensei's face.

"Coming, coming, fine fine…"

(Ugh…Neji and…Sakura…)

"Here's your food, yes." Fred handed them their meals. "Have fun you two!"

Sakura giggled and Neji just sighed. Fred left them alone with their meals.

"Alright, here's your dango," Neji switched their food.

"Thanks…uh…" _What am I supposed to call him?_ "So…uh…"

"Hn…" Neji stopped eating his grilled fish for a second to look up. "So…uh… what?"

"Well…what do you wanna talk about?" She took a bite out of her dango.

"Hn…"

"C'mon, you have to have some interests!"

"Hmm…" Neji took another bite of fish. "I like hair products…"

_The pink hair thing…_ Sakura recalled her disturbing letter. "Hair…products? You are a boy, right?"

"Yes…" Neji growled at her. _That's the 2nd time this week!_ "I. Am. Not. A. Girl. I just like my hair is all."

She giggled again. "Sorry…not many guys are interested in their hair…" _Sasuke has really cute hair…I wonder if he likes to mess with it all the time… _"So…what hair products do you like, then?"

"Hn…" Neji thought about her question. "…I like…L'Oreal…I guess…"

She giggled again.

"What?"

"Well…I like L'Oreal, too!" She smiled big. _Weird…_ "That's just kind of…odd, you know…"

"Hn." Neji pushed his plate of fish-no-more in front of him. "Sure."

Sakura took her last bite of dango and set down the stick.

(SasuTen…I mean… Sasuke and Tenten…)

"So…Snake…" Tenten smiled. _That feels so weird to say…_ "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I…uh…" Sasuke had never, ever been on a date. _What do people talk about on dates?_ "…hn."

Tenten sighed. "Alright then…"

"Can I get you two something to eat?" Fred stepped by their table, but not too close…you never know if an evil glare is gonna be sent your way.

"I'll have some kushi dango…she'll have nori dango…" Sasuke ordered.

"Okie dokie then!" Fred went the long way so he could check by the tables where Gai and Lee and Kakashi and Naruto were supposed to be sitting, but they weren't there. _Where are they? Other people could be sitting there for dinner…_

"Ok Snake…" Tenten put a finger on his forehead. "We're gonna have a conversation and you'll be the one to start it!" She poked his forehead over and over until he grabbed her hand.

"Please. Stop. Now." He set her hand down gently on the table, but didn't take his off of hers.

She blushed and quickly pulled her hand back. "S-sorry…"

"Hn."

Tenten sighed. "Ok…whatever."

They sat in silence for about 5 or 6 minutes, which, in silence, can seem like an hour.

"Here's your food!" Fred said as he came back.

Tenten smiled. _Thank you for breaking the silence!_

Fred put their food on the table. "Enjoy your meals!" He walked away, once again passing by Gai and Lee and Kakashi and Naruto's tables. _Still not here?_

(Gai and Lee)

…They're still at it…

(Kakashi and Naruto)

"Kaka-sensei! You're going too slow!" Naruto screamed at his sensei.

"I'm coming, just be patient." Kakashi walked while reading his Icha-Icha book. That really slowed him down.

Naruto stood in his spot, staring at the copy nin. "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'moooooooooooooon!!!!"

End Chapter

Yeah I know it was super-uber-short this time!

I'm sorry…alright all the things with stars next to them are explained.

(mirror - His store is right next to a woman's bath house, so the mirror is so he can see into it.)

(stick - I know absolutely nothing about dango, so if this is wrong…don't blame me.)

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_Sakura had to start some sort of conversation. "So…your letter…"_

"_Letter?"_

_(Sasuke and Tenten)_

"_So…what did you want to talk to be about…for real?" Sasuke asked._

"_What are you talking about?"_


	5. Stupid Senseis

A/N: Ok I'm thinking this'll be the second to last chapter, not sure. If anything, only two more after this!

I'd like to thanks:

Yondaime-kun

ButtercupGal

Mizu-Kaze Hana

TYT-G

Thanks for the reviews!

_Italics means thoughts._

Enjoy!

**Just a Simple Bet**

Chapter 5: Stupid Sensei

(Kakashi and Naruto)

"Yeah! We're finally here!" Naruto pointed at the restaurant. "Wow…that took way too long!"

Kakashi slowly walked up to where Naruto was pointing.

"Naruto…"

"Let's go inside!"

"Wrong place."

And I think the rest speaks for itself.

(Gai and Lee)

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his identical sensei.

"Yes, youthful Lee?"

"We've been hugging for the past 20 minutes…" Lee commented, but nonetheless still embraced his sensei.

"Do you think we should go?"

"Just 5 more minutes!"

"That's sounds like a fine amount of time!"

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

I'd like to point out now that Gai-sensei and Lee are about 20 feet away from the restaurant.

Stupid idiots.

(Neji and Sakura)

"Do you want me to take this for you? Yes?" Fred came up to Neji and Sakura's table.

"Yes…thank you."

"Thanks!"

"Any dessert?" Fred questioned as he picked up their food.

"Nah…I'm good." Sakura said sweetly.

"Hn."

"Uh…can you translate?" Fred asked Sakura.

"He's full!" Sakura giggled. _This "Hn" thing needs to stop._

"Alright, I'll come by with your check in a few minutes."

Neji twitched.

"So…uh…in your letter…you said…" Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"Letter?"

(Sasuke and Tenten)

They had already finished their food in silence, and, being quick eaters, they had finished desserts on their plates.

Fred walked by carrying Neji and Sakura's plates. "Are you two done, already?"

"I guess so!" Tenten smiled.

"Hn."

_Hate kids…_ Fred thought up some nice death notes, but then remembered it was Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji he was talking about. "Alright, I'll bring your check over soon,"

Sasuke twitched. _I knew I'd have to pay…_

Fred left them alone and walked by Gai and Lee and Kakashi and Naruto's tables again. _If they don't come soon I'm canceling their reservations!_

"So…uh…" Tenten tried to start up a conversation.

Sasuke interrupted her. "Alright, I'm tired of this. What did you want to tell me, for real?"

"What are you talking about?"

(Kakashi and Naruto)

"Is this the place Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto pointed to the third restaurant they'd been to.

"Yeah…that's it." Kakashi walked in slowly. "Fred?"

"Goodness!" Fred yelled to Kakashi's face. "You know you're not getting served any food, right? They're about to leave!"

"Oh." _Damn I was hungry._ Kakashi was still reading his book.

"Kaka-sensei! Let's go!"

(Gai and Lee)

"YOSH! Gai-sensei! I thought I just saw Naruto and Kakashi-sensei walk into Yakiniku Q!" Lee told his sensei as they broke apart from their hug.

"Y-you did…?" Gai-sensei stuttered. _Oh I hope…SHIT! _"L-Let's go say 'Hi,' then!"

"YOSH! Naruto!" Lee ran over to the restaurant.

"Oy…what? Oh! Hey Bushy Brows!" Naruto waved at his friend.

"Rock Lee?" Kakashi looked around and saw what was behind the young shinobi…Maito Gai. "Oh…Hi Gai!"

Rock Lee's eyes lit up. "Hi Gai! That rhymes! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi Gai! Hi…"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Naruto covered Lee's mouth.

"Oh…so now the others are here, too! Finally!" Fred motioned for them to come inside.

They did as they were told, and as Naruto and Lee yelled at each other about who liked Sakura more, Kakashi and Gai realized what was happening.

"Did you set them up for a date here, tonight?" They asked each other simultaneously. "Oh…shit." They quickly ran in front of their students to see if what they'd hope wouldn't happen did.

(Neji and Sakura)

"Letter?"

"Yeah…the reason I came here? You sent me a letter and said how much you…loved my hair…" Sakura explained, confused at how he wouldn't know.

"I…didn't send you a letter. I'm as confused on this date as you are." Neji shook his head. _…What's going on?_

"Then…are we supposed to even be on this date with each other?" Sakura pondered out loud. "I mean…I had a fine time, but I still don't know who you are…and apparently you don't know who _I _am…so…"

"…we've been paired up…"

"Interesting. But wouldn't they try to make sure that I like you and you like me beforehand?"

"I guess…oohhhh…wow." Neji recalled earlier that day when he blushed in front of Lee.

"What's the oohhhh…wow. For?" Sakura asked. "You know what, screw it! I'm taking off this blindfold!"

"Alright…"

They removed their blindfolds quickly and stared at each other for about…oh…I'd say 10 minutes than 5 more for twitching.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

(Sasuke and Tenten)

"What are you talking about?"

"In your letter…" The Uchiha sighed. "…you said you wanted to talk to me 'face to face,' and I'm tired of you stalling."

"Uh…sorry…Snake…but I didn't send you a letter. I don't know who you are! I figured you knew who _I_ was!"

"Uh…no…"

"Then who…did…?"

"I'm guessing someone else wrote it to you to put us together on a date."

"Wouldn't they want to confirm that you like me and I like you first?"

"Uh…I guess so…eep!" Tenten recalled Lee trying to see if she liked Neji. _Then that means it's got to be him!_

"Eep?" Sasuke smirked. _Well…then this means it can only be one person… _"You know what? I'm tired of waiting. Let's take off the stupid blindfolds."

"A-alright…"

They slowly removed the blindfolds and stared at each other blankly for a minute.

"YOU LIKE ME!?!?!?!?!?"

(Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Naruto)

"FRED!" Kakashi and Gai yelled to the waiter.

"Can I help you?"

"You-you put them with the wrong people!" They stared in awe at the two couples screaming in fear after removing their blindfolds.

"What…hey! They took off the blindfolds!" Fred finally realized. "And what are you talking about? I put the one with buns with the Hyuuga and the one with the pink in her hair with the Uchiha."

If you're wondering, Naruto and Lee were kicked out temporarily because they got into a fight over Sakura and started throwing food…and Naruto accidentally grabbed a few toddlers while he was at it.

"Did you even make note of the fact that one of them actually _has_ pink hair?!" Kakashi screamed at him.

"Hmm…now that you mention it…her hair is not a natural color…" Fred analyzed the frightened girl.

(Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura)

Now, these seats had very low backs on them, so when Sasuke and Neji (who just happen to be on opposite sides of a chair back) jumped up in fright, they accidentally hit each other in the back.

"Gomen no sai…Neji!?" Sasuke turned to see his competition in fighting, being a total heartthrob to all girls, and now, apparently…love.

"Sasuke?!" Neji looked just as surprised.

They both peered behind the other only to see Tenten and Sakura clinging onto the other side of the tables.

"Y-you…" They pointed at each other and spoke at the same time. "You were on a date with HER!?!?" They were both angry. Really angry.

Sasuke could feel Neji's demonic aura surrounding his body. It was scary, but, at the same time, Neji was scared of Sasuke's demonic aura. They punched each other once, then it turned into a full fight.

Sakura and Tenten just got up from where they were clinging.

"Oh, hey Sakura!"

"Hi, Tenten!"

"…" Tenten looked at the situation. "W-were you on a date…w-with N-Neji…?"

"I…I think so…" Sakura looked at the fighting boys. "And you w-were on a date with Sasuke…right?"

"Pretty sure."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Why are they fighting?" Tenten commented.

"I don't know. First they saw each other, then us, then they screamed…" Sakura started.

"…You were on a date with her?! Then they punched each other and now this…" Tenten finished for Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"Does that mean they're fighting because they're jealous?" Sakura squealed.

"I think so."

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Omigawd!" Sakura jumped in the air and hugged Tenten. "Don't you know what this means! Sasuke-kun likes me back!!! EEEE!!!"

"And then…that means…" Tenten blushed, but nonetheless squealed along with her friend. "Neji-kun has a crush on me!"

Neji and Sasuke stopped where they were and stared at the two squealing girls. They had pretty much just given away their…most-unknown-to-them secrets…right in front of Sakura and Tenten.

"N-no…T-Tenten I…we…he…"

"S-Sakura…d-don't…it's not…no, but…"

The girls stopped squealing and waited for the boys to try and change the girls' minds.

"Yes, Neji-kuuuuun…?" Tenten walked up to him, all flirtily, and batted her eyelashes even more flirtatiously** (1)** to see what would happen.

Neji turned to bright pink color and Tenten shouted a _Yes!_ In her head.

"Sassssuke-kun…" Sakura did the same, only to get the same results.

"You're so obvious, Neji…" Tenten sighed. "I can't believe I only just noticed now."

"Same with you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura shook her head slowly. "I guess the cool, uber-hot, powerful guys are really the obvious ones."

Sasuke and Neji stood where they were, thinking the same thoughts.

_Obvious? I always thoughts I was pretty stealthy._

_Uber hot? Now I like the way my girl talks._

Ok…maybe not the same thoughts…but oh well.

(Oh, oops! I forgot Gai and Kakashi!)

"Well…I guess everything worked itself out." Fred commented as he left the two idiotic senseis to themselves.

"Then who wins the bet?" Gai said to Kakashi, but probably not at the best time.

"Bet?!" Lee and Naruto were just let back in.

"Nice going, Gai." Kakashi elbowed the jounin.

"Well…I wanted to know!"

"Well…since they all got together at the same time, nobody wins!" Naruto answered for them.

Both jounins sighed happily and rubbed the sweat off their foreheads.

"But, of course, since nobody won…that means you both lost!" Lee finished.

Kakashi's eyes had never shown more emotion than just then.

…

Which isn't saying much, but trust me, he was scared.

Gai, on the otherhand, still said "phew," at the fact that Kakashi let him off the hook for the 'Lee is my young lover' part.

"So…what were you guys betting?" Naruto loomed over his sensei, and the copy nin knew he couldn't get out of doing it now.

"Yes, Gai-sensei…what do you have to do after making Naruto and I walk around and do your bidding for a stupid, MEANINGLESS BET!!!" Lee yelled at his sensei for the first time. Ever.

"Well…" Kakashi and Gai rubbed the backs of their necks. This was not going to be pretty.

xXx

Well…it was a sight for the world to see.

Hatake Kakashi.

In a ballerina tutu.

Saying, "I lost to Maito Gai! He is greater than me in every way!"

Wow.

Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei were having the time of their lives, but that was before someone else showed up.

Maito Gai.

In a pony suit.

Saying, "Youth is wasted on the young! I have no youth left and I just steal it from my student, Lee! Also I love ponies and if I were one my name would be Peggy!"

It was just too much! They completely passed out from laughing so hard, and all that commotion brought Gai and Kakashi to other peoples' attention.

They were still at it, and now we had:

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ebisu, the third Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Hana, and Inuzuka Tsume.

And they all passed out from laughing so hard, too.

(Back to the lovers)

Neji and Tenten were sparring together. Just sparring. Nothing else.

…

Ok I'm lying.

They were totally making out on a hill where they were supposed to be sparring.

It was…slightly disturbing.

Sasuke and Sakura…well…didn't even pretend to be training, and just went on a date to the movies and had a great time.

Except when Sasuke started clinging to Sakura every time a scary part in the movie they were watching came up.

They were watching, "March of the Penguins."

He clung onto her 63 times.

What a baby.

Also…if anyone wants to know…

Neji and Sasuke forced Kakashi and Gai to pay for their meals.

And they're next meal there with Tenten and Sakura.

They made sure to order the lobster and the steak.

**End Story**

(**1 **– Ok…is flirtatiously even a word? Cuz my computer thinks so…but I kinda thought I made it up. Oh well)

Well…what do you know! I finished in this chapter!

I feel so proud of myself! This is (sadly) the longest story chapter I've ever written! Over 2,000 words!

Splee!

Ok…so Kakashi was totally and completely OOC in this, but you know what? Screw you.

Hope you enjoyed my story and check out some others!

They're all NejiTen!


End file.
